1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to cushion apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved cushion apparatus wherein the same is arranged for providing enhanced comfort in sitting upon an associated cushion apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various cushion apparatus is utilized in the prior art to provide comfort during extended sittings for various individuals involved, such as truck drivers, teachers and the like. Cushion apparatus exemplified in the prior is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,624 to Jay wherein a seat cushion utilizes a plurality of layers mounted thereon, wherein the cushion is formed of a convex surface to accommodate an individual's physical configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,535 to Roberts sets forth a pillow apparatus utilizing baffles and filler material therewithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,502,234 to Schaefer, et al. sets forth a support material utilizing foam materials of various resiliency, as well as a liquid strata.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,705 to Poncy sets forth a cushion with a fluid central core.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,847,931 to Bard sets forth a pillow utilizing a fluid filled cavity within the cushion structure.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved cushion apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.